percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pyrrhic War: Chapter Three
The Gathering Marcus POV'' ' People passed by on the dock corner, sailors glanced as us, two teenagers sitting behind a crate full of mackeral, unable to eat them. I stared towards the sea, the approaching ships entering docks, ropes shooting out of the hulls, tying around poles in the wooden port and the people inside walking down the gangplank. One ship caught me in particular, manning the helm was a girl with brown hair and eyes, a broadsword strapped around her back, she was wearing bronze armor, next to her was a little girl with brown-blonde hair and brown-red eyes, a black dog licking her hand which held a small shield, she looked about 9 I nudged my sister, Gwen and pointed at the ship "Thats weird" "Not really, i heard about these great warriors who are all female, they're supposed to be nearly as good as Hercules....the amazons?" "Nope, in the pictures and qilgrophy their larger, i think these are just like wanderers, prepared for a long journey" She sighed, Gwen loved all this, the old storys and things, mostly because she loved the stories dad told us when we were younger. Pain flashed threw my body as i remembered....that was the night before the soldiers came, i could still remember my fathers screams as the Captain, a man named Brorius, had ran him threw with his gladius....the screams of my mom as those brutes defailed her.... I shook these memories off as Gwen nudged my arm and pointed at the road, horrerfied. Danicus, a local banker and all around perverted scumbag, walked towards us, his acne infested face smirking underneath about a metre full of black shaggy hair which he called a beard. He sneered as he came to a stop, facing us, he turned to Gwen and held a bag full of gold in his hand "I've come for my....''appointment" ''He sniggered at the word and reached towards Gwen but i grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the groin "Get away from my sister!" He shouted in pain and clutched his crushed groin, he then stared angrily at me "You can't protect your sister forever boy!" he then pulled out from his belt a long knife and pointed it at me "Lets see are you like having your balls crushed....or should i say cut!" He lunged, i dodged, the blade missing my ear by a metre, i then lashed out with my fist, hitting him across the face, he fell to the ground but quickly recovered. I slowly stepped backwards as he approached me, his dagger aimed at my heart when suddenly i hit something behind me. My first thought was ''Damn! Its a wall! ''but it was the girl with Brown hair and blue eyes, she stared at me then gave me a quick smile "Looks like you need help" she drew her broadsword and with one quick slash Danicus's dagger fell to the floor, he backed away as the girl approached him, he gave me a quick look of anger and ran away. Gwen ran towards me and hugged me "I'm sorry..." "Its not your fault blame that pervert" I then turned to the girl, the little girl who was with then appeared, the dog with her "Annika!" she said in surprise "Stay back Sina!" the girl who must be Annika barked, she then approached me. She shoved a weird looking sword into my hand, it was solid gold but it was as light as a feather "This is a ''katana if you want to protect your sister, be strong" She then turned to Sina and walked off but i stopped her "Wait! Who are you? Why did you help us?" She stared at me, those deep blue eyes were like the eyes of a hawk, scanning me to see if i was a threat "I can tell you have courage in your heart, thats why i helped you....i admire courage" She smiled slightly I could tell i was blushing because i suddenly felt hot "Um...I'm Marcus" I held out my hand and she shook it firmly with her gloved hand "This is my little sister Gwen" She waved because she was playing with Sina who looked really happy. "Where are you going anyway?" I asked "To help with the war" I stared at her in confusion "Which war?" "The one against the Dictator Empire, Rome" I froze for a second..........Rome.....Rome had killed my parents..... "Could we come? We can help you out and plus we know the way" She looked at me annoyed "Why do you think i don't know the way?!" "Because your heading east, Rome is west" She blushed slightly then said "Very well, follow us...if you can keep up" she then marched off in the opposite direction, towards the stables to rent horses. '''''The Chase Senri POV I jumped threw the trees, my bear clawed arm holding into the branches a way my normal arm couldn't, arrows shot passed me as the Roman soldiers got closer. "Get him! We can sell him for good coin at the markets in Rome!" shouted the captain, a man called Darius, pulling a gold arrow into the bow string and firing, missing me by a inch. I swung into the high branches, hidden by the thich foilage. I stared down at the Roman soldiers, looking for me, their gladius's out. I turned both my arms into sharp claws just like a bear and leaped down, cutting down about 3 soldiers, my claws tearing threw their armor and helmets like butter. One tried to slash at my face but i blocked with my claw then tore his face, blood replaced the missing skin and the soldier fell down dead. Darius backed away then ran towards his War Horse, drawing his spatha "Die abomination of Jupiter!" he then galloped towards me. I ducked as he slashed towards me then rolled out of the way, I grabbed a fallen soldiers bow and aimed at Darius but he was moving too fast to hit, instead i aimed at the horse and fired, the arrow hit stright threw its heart and it tumbled to the ground, Darius with it. I stared as Darius tried to push the horse off him "We shall return!" He shouted "You cannot escape us!" "Shut up" i muttered then ran down the forest towards the main road. The road to Rome. Category:The Pyrrhic War Category:Luke 12346 Category:Alternate Universe